Sekiyu
by Barbie Doll Slayer19
Summary: When InuYasha and co. meet two young Hanyous, their lives change...but for better? Or for worse? Rated for Miroku's pervertedness, violence(much later on though)and Inu's potty mouth...kinda Hitoshi's and(coughminecough)too though
1. Unnamed

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha(although I wish I did.....I OWN FLUUFY-SAMA THOUGH!^_^)But I do own Sekiyu, Arashi and Hitoshi.  
  
Now, we must get a few things straight...  
  
#1-This is my first PUBLISHED fan fic. #2-I am a weird person so I say weird things. AND #3-My e-mail address is iluvfluffy88@yahoo(hotmail).com and on  
  
AIM I'm SoccerChic9teen. Notice the name Fluffy in my e-mail.....Yes....You got it....I am obsessed with Sesshoumaru...AND being the Bishey lover that I am  
  
I-*gets cut off by many slaps*OK.....I'll stop there. Laugh, enjoy and*glances at talkers*SHUT UP!!! Um, so, uh, yeah....Bye!*runs off so not to get attacked*  
  
*****  
  
InuYasha and the others had just defeated Naraku but not long after discovered that they hazd a new foe. Sekiyu, a late incarnation of Naraku, was still alive somehow. The only thing on everyones minds was Sekiyu and her power. InuYasha had thought more about this than the others though.  
  
Once they reached a clearing, Miroku took the opportunity to speak. "I believe we should stop here for the night," he murmured to Kagome. She nodded slightly then went to tell InuYasha. As soon as Miroku saw them arguing, he shook his head and tuned them out. He glanced at Sango in front of him, then......  
  
~SMACK!~  
  
Kagome and InuYasha turned around to see Miroku on the ground and Sango stepping on his head. "You lecherous maonk!" Sango looked angry enough to rip his head off at any cost. But the look on Kagome's face clearly said 'Forget about him.' She sighed and slowly took her foot off an unconcious Miroku's head.  
  
*****  
  
A very short chapter indeed...Uh..Make sure you R&R. I should update soon so that-*gets hit in the face with a tomato and death glares at the thrower*I don't get any tomatoes thrown at me....*licks the tomato off face*Yum...^_^ 


	2. The Hanyou Twins

Yes! Hitoshi and Arashi shall arrive! I'm sooooo happy!*drooling over Hitoshi*Yes, I made him a Bishey.......I'm obsessed o.o  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter...  
  
*****  
  
Arashi was sitting in a tree watching the intruders in the clearing, her indigo hair blowing around wildly in the wind. Her white cat ears were swilveling this way and that  
  
and her violet eyes shown with anger. This was her clearing, her home. She despised the fact that another hanyou was there. Arashi was so deep in thought, she didn't have any clue  
  
that her twin brother had come to sit beside her on the tree branch. He had sparkling green eyes and a mess of dark indigo hair to go with it. He smirked and tapped her on the  
  
shoulder. Arashi nearly fell out of the tree."Hitoshi! You're a- I'm gonna Argh!" Arashi was fuming but Hitoshi was too busy laughing to notice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
InuYasha's ears were twitching. He smelled a demon. No, two demons. Their scents together created the illusion of one demon. Kagome had noticed by now that InuYasha was looking  
  
directly at a tree nearby. "InuYasha?" she murmured.  
  
Kagome got a fierce reply..."Hanyous..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
While Hitoshi bugged her, Arashi was tuning out everything, until she sensed someone watching them. Arashi turned to look down at the silver haired hanyou glaring up at them.  
  
~~2 hours later~~  
  
Hitoshi and Arashi were sitting in front of the gang, refusing to admit their identities until....  
  
~SMACK! SCREAM!~  
  
Arashi was clinging to Hitoshi's arm and Hitoshi's other hand, however, was clenching Miroku's throat. Miroku had a huge lump on his head that was formed by Hitoshi's fist connecting with his skull.  
  
*****  
  
There! End chapter two! I'm SOOOOO happy! Anyways, you know the deal. R&R! 


	3. Sekiyu's Thoughts

YAY! Chapter three! Here it is...I hope you enjoy it. It could be my longest one yet^_^  
Disclaimer:Once again....I do not own InuYasha but I do own Sesshoumaru...*waits to be attacked*  
-5 mins later-  
*does a cartwheel and kicks some guy that snuck up from behind with a steak knife*O.o  
  
Me:Oh PLEASE let me touch your ears one more time Inu?  
Inu:Feh...Why should I? It'd be the 5,000th time today.  
Me:Because I said so!  
Inu:Your not my mom!  
Me:SO?!?! This is my fan fic! I'll do what I want!*touches Inu's ears*  
Inu:-.-  
*****  
'Some times I sit and think about that time...That time when I was a slave to Naraku doing everything he said...Well, almost everything. I would sit each day and wait for an order from him. When I finally did get an order, I did as I was told. But one day I didn't do as I was told, and I payed severely for it..'Sekiyu paused in her writing. To continue may not be the smartest thing to do, but she did anyway.  
  
'Naraku had told me not to fall in love. He made me promise it would never happen. But, sometimes promises are broken, just as mine was. One day I was carrying out an order far away from the castle. Of course you can guess what happened next. I found someone. It was like love at first sight. His name was Natsu. He was a villager who lived in the house where I had stayed. He treated me with kindness and respect. After a few days, we began to fall in love. But a few days turned into a few weeks and when it was nearing my time to leave he asked me to marry him. I was shocked, but I accepted even though Naraku may not allow me to carry on with my life any longer. When I left the village I took Natsu with me. Naraku, as I had guessed, knew about the proposal and engagment. He didn't mind at all though to my surprise.'She wiped a tear from her cheek and continued writing.  
  
'A few days later Naraku came to me and made me a promise. He said that he would complete the Shikon No Tama and use it to give me my freedom so that I could be happy. I thought it was a joke at first but later came to realize it was the truth. That wasn't the only thing I discovered though. Later that same day Natsu told me he was a youkai. I was astonished. Actually, amazed would be more like it. I couldn't wait until the day that Naraku was going to set off with Natsu to recover the Shikon No Tama.'  
  
'As soon as they had set off I had already run to tell Kagura the news, just to make her jealous of course. She had wanted to become free ever since she was created. She was such a damn fool. Shimatta, she didn't have a clue why Naraku didn't like her. She's always acting like she's the queen and she's the best. I'll never understand why she acted that way. Anyway, as I was saying, As soon as I told Kagura she nearly burned the castle down with the candle she was holding. She was so damn furious....I just had to laugh as I walked away, leaving her with her misery. Naraku told me he would be back within the next two days, so I waited patiently for him to return but what or who did return didn't exactly please me. Kikyo(I hate her)came one day with a huge evil smirk on her face that spread from ear to ear. She walked inside and pulled me into a room. She told me that while Naraku fought the hanyou InuYasha, Natsu was battling with her. She said that he did a fairly good job but not good enough for his well-being. As my eyes widened in shock, I stood, frozen to the spot. It was as though my heart had stopped. I dropped to my knees with my head in my hands and sobbed. It was as though my heart had been torn apart. Natsu was my one and only and he was gone. I glanced up just in time to see Kikyo walk slowly out of the room smirking. Not long after I heard the cries of Kanna and Kagura and a scream from Kaguromaru as Kikyo slaughtered them, one by one. I could take it no longer. I stood and came up silently behind Kikyo while she muttered to her Soul Stealers about how this had been so easy. I unsheathed(sp?O.O)my sword and brought it down upon her shoulder, ending her life once and for all. All the hate inside me quickly faded away when that wench dropped to the ground, lifeless and crumbling(she is made of clay). Then, after putting my sword away, I sat in the corner and cried.'  
  
'A few days passed and Naraku didn't return. I figured he had been slain but I didn't care. I still waited. It's kinda like I'm still waiting. I haven't left this castle at all since the day I discovered that my Natsu was killed. There is one person I despise. He was probably the root of this whole catastrophe(i dunno if i spelled that right either o.o). InuYasha. Yes, you heard me. I despise that stupid hanyou. He killed Naraku, was in love with that bitch Kikyo, and he had the remaining shards of the Shikon No Tama. I believe, in my case, that HE is the root of all evil. Damn you InuYasha....Damn you to hell....'  
  
*****  
Sooooo, how'd you like it? It's not the best but it's probably the longest. Um.....please please please review.  
  
Me:So, Inu......How'd you like it?  
Inu:Feh...  
Me:What was that?  
Inu:Ohhh, just shut up wench.  
Me:WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!  
Inu:*walks away*  
Me:HEY! GET BACK HERE!  
Inu:*gone*  
Me:-.-Meanie.... 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note- YAY! MY COMPUTER LIVES ON! I apologize to those who have been waiting. This would have been up earlier, but it wouldn't upload. I may update within the next couple of days, but sadly, school is getting in the way. From the Outside is going to get like, 3 more chapters when I update, Sekiyu might get 1 or 2 (I can't remember), and Hero is unknown depending on my mood and if I don't have WRITER'S BLOCK... -sigh- 'Tis late and I'm going to watch a movie soon, so I'll end this by thanking everyone who reviewed on any of the stories I've done. Please, don't forget me while I can't update. Maybe to keep me in mind you could read my stories over and over again. Just kidding, but it's a thought -wink-!


End file.
